Lonely
by Yuzura Tsukina
Summary: Di tengah rasa lelahnya menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ke Konoha. Di tengah rasa kantuknya karena tak pernah beristirahat dengan cukup. Di tengah kekesalannya bertemu dengan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto justru menanyakan hal yang membuatnya marah./Enjoy!/Review please/


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lonely**

**Yuzura Tsukina**

.

Sejak pertemuan mereka di markas Orochimaru dan selesainya misi penyelamatan Kazekage, Uchiha bungsu itu beberapa kali mendatangi kamar apartemennya. Awalnya tentu saja kaget. Bagaimana tidak, saat dimana hampir semua orang terlelap dan malam semakin larut, jendela kamarnya terbuka, menampakan sesosok Uchiha bungsu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. Dengan kusanagi yang mengacung padanya, Sasuke mendekati dirinya yang saat itu masih membatu di tempat tidur dalam posisi berbaring. Lalu, tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sasuke roboh di atas tubuhnya.

_Shock_? Jangan ditanya! Rasanya ingin berteriak saat itu juga andai dia tak merasakan nafas teratur pemuda raven itu di tengkuknya. Sasuke tertidur, dan entah mengapa, Naruto hanya bisa diam dan ikut tertidur.

Pagi harinya, Sasuke lenyap. Naruto dibuat frustasi karena tak bisa menemukan jejak apapun yang bisa membuktikan jika semalam bukanlah mimpi. Alhasil, Naruto menvonisnya sebagai ilusi. Lagipula, jika dipikir secara logika, Naruto juga tak yakin jika pemuda raven itu mau mendatangi kamarnya dan tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Ya! Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal itu? Naruto yakin itu hanya mimpi akibat misi-misi berat yang dilakukannya beberapa hari terakhir. Namun, keyakinan itu hancur tatkala Sasuke mendatangi kamar apartemennya beberapa hari kemudian. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia datang di saat malam larut, dan kusanagi teracung padanya. Bedanya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak ambruk di atas tubuhnya seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda itu hanya duduk diam di pinggir ranjang dan menurunkan kusanagi miliknya.

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia mencoba mencari beberapa penjelasan—yang pada akhirnya membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu menggerang kesal. Percuma saja berpikir, otaknya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama kali ini. Mungkin lebih baik untuk bertanya langsung pada orang yang duduk seperti batu itu. Dan ketika Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk meluncurkan beberapa pertanyaan, otaknya mulai berpikir sinting.

_Bagaimana jika dia bukan Sasuke?_

Naruto melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang pose berpikir untuk beberapa detik. "Kau benar-benar Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya pada sosok yang duduk memunggunginya. Sementara itu, yang ditanya mendecak kesal. Dia membuka pakaiannya dalam artian kedua lengan diturunkan hingga bertelanjang dada. Naruto sontak mengerutkan dahi dan memajukan bibirnya. Otaknya tak bisa memberi penjelasan untuk tingkah pemuda yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela dan bertelanjang dada seperti itu. "H-Hei apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Naruto memasang sikap waspada. Mata _shappire_nya memandang pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, mencoba mengamati pergerakan pemuda-mirip-Sasuke-itu.

Dan Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal melihat tingkah tolol Naruto. Dalam hati dia mengumpat kebohodan pemuda itu. "Hanya aku yang memiliki tanda kutukan seperti ini," mata _shappire_ Naruto langsung melirik ke arah pundak Sasuke. Dan dia dapat melihat tanda itu dengan jelas. Sebuah tanda yang membuat Sasuke kabur dari Konoha dan memilih tinggal dengan manusia seribu ular itu. Tanda yang hanya dimiliki oleh…

_Uchiha Sasuke?_

Sesuatu menohoknya ketika berucap nama itu dalam hati—seolah ada sesuatu penting yang terlambat disadarinya. Ya. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

_Yang benar saja!_

Sebagian dirinya tak bisa percaya jika pemuda yang masih saja memunggunginya itu adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang ingin dia bawa pulang. Namun sebagian hatinya percaya. Dua kubu dalam hatinya itu sukses membuat Naruto menarik rambutnya sendiri. Dua sisi hatinya terus saja berkontradiksi, membuat dirinya pusing dan bingung. Disaat dia ingin beristirahat karena sudah menyelesaikan misi 'berat' di Sunagakure, disaat seluruh tubuhnya menjerit ingin bersantai, disaat otaknya menggeram ingin tidur, dan disaat ingatannya berteriak jika sudah seminggu tak tidur dengan benar, nyatanya dia justru berpikir dan mendengarkan pertentangan kedua belah hatinya yang tak mau mengalah. Apa mungkin itu Sasuke? Tapi tanda itu..? Tapi rasanya tak mungkin? Apa itu Sai?

Pikiran Naruto tertarik ke belakang, mengingat beberapa kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Sai. Beberapa hari ini, rekan barunya itu selalu saja mengubah dirinya menjadi Uchiha Sasuke pada setiap kesempatan yang tercipta ketika bersama Sakura dan dirinya. Tanpa perlu diduga, Sakura memukul pemuda itu hingga babak belur. Yang Naruto tahu, Sai ingin menggoda Sakura, seperti apa yang pernah dia lakukan di akademi dulu. Dan bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika rekan barunya itu juga mempunyai niatan untuk mengerjainya bukan? Setelah insiden mentraktir ramen dan pergi ke pemandian bersama, Sai memang—hampir—selalu menempel padanya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau bukan Sai?"

Sasuke menggeram. Habis sudah kesabaran dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Tujuan utamanya datang kemari hanya ingin mencari ketenangan dan membicarakan beberapa hal pada Naruto. Tapi kenapa Si Tolol itu justru menganggap dirinya Sai?

"Kau membuat kesabaranku habis," ucapnya datar kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke sudah ada di hadapan Naruto. Mendorong pundak Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu berbaring. Wajah pucat Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus. Di tengah rasa lelahnya menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ke Konoha. Di tengah rasa kantuknya karena tak pernah beristirahat dengan cukup. Di tengah kekesalannya bertemu dengan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ditengah kegilaannya karena bayangan pemuda tolol yang terus mengacaukan kinerja otaknya, Naruto justru menanyakan hal yang membuatnya marah.

Sai?

Kenapa nama itu harus terdengar di saat seperti ini?

Perlahan tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kaos hitam yang dikenakan Naruto, dengan pikiran sinting yang entah bagaimana bisa merasuk dalam otaknya, Sasuke menyentuh perut Naruto dengan tangannya, "Apa Sai tahu jika di sini terdapat segel Kyuubi?" Naruto _shock_. Tubuhnya membatu ketika merasakan tangan Uchiha ada di bagian tubunnya. Dalam benaknya, dia bertanya apa yang sedang diinginkan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke berniat membunuhnya sekarang? Tapi kenapa bukan hal itu yang memenuhi otak Naruto? Kenapa justru bayangan Jiraiya yang tengah berada di tempat prostitusi yang mengisi setiap bagian kepalanya?

KAMI-SAMA!

Kenapa juga dia membandingkan Sasuke dan Jiraiya?!

"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu kau memiliki bekas luka permanen di sini—"—tangan Sasuke menyentuh dada bagian kirinya—"—selain Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto tertegun, memandang pemuda raven di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur _shock_. Sejak kapan Sasuke tahu bekas luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan Kyuubi?

"Dan apa ada orang lain yang tahu jika kau memiliki tanda lahir di pundak kananmu—"—sekarang tangan Sasuke naik ke pundak kanan Naruto—"—Selain Si Brengsek Sasuke?" Naruto menelan ludah. Kenapa Sasuke seakan tahu setiap hal yang ada di tubuhnya?

"Terakhir…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto hingga iris _onyx_nya bisa melihat dengan jelas titik-titik _shock_ di mata _shappire_ itu. "…apa ada orang yang menciummu selain Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke sinting.

Naruto mengerjap tak percaya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah melempar pemuda ini sejauh yang ia bisa. "Apa maumu?" niatnya, Naruto ingin ada nada sinis dalam ucapannya. Namun pada kenyataannya, nada yang terdengar dari ucapannya bukan nada sinis, melainkan nada… was-was?

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya dari dalam kaos Naruto. Dengan malas Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto dan memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan benar. Ada perasaan bodoh yang diam-diam menyelinap di hati Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak tolol Naruto? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia pikir…

"Bodoh," Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam kemudian kembali duduk memunggungi Naruto di pinggir ranjang. Sementara itu Naruto juga menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Sasuke. Lambang Uchiha masih ada di pakaiannya. Naruto memandang lambang itu dengan kerinduan yang tak disadarinya. Perlahan dia mulai menghitung berapa musim yang sudah dilewatinya untuk berlatih demi membawa pulang Si Brengsek yang sekarang ada di depan matanya.

Ya di depan matanya. Dan dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bukankah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengurung Sasuke agar tetap berada di Konoha? Bukankah dia sudah ada di sini?

Naruto menggerang lagi. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam otaknya dikala tubuhnya sudah hampir sekarat ingin beristirahat. "Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang tak mendapat sahutan apa-apa dari Sasuke. Ia mendesah kemudian memajukan bibirnya. Cangguh. Sudah lama mereka tak bertemu, sudah banyak yang berubah—walau ada beberapa hal yang masih tetap sama—membuat dirinya cangguh. Benar, Sasuke yang sekarang tidak sama lagi dengan Sasuke yang bertengkar dengannya dulu. Dia bukan lagi bocah menyebalkan yang ingin dirinya kalahkan. Bukan lagi Si Brengsek yang membuatnya iri.

Sebelumnya dia berpikir akan membujuk atau bertarung sampai batas kemampuannya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Dia sudah berlatih keras untuk hal itu. Dan ketika Sasuke ada di hadapannya saat ini, segala sesuatu yang biasanya ada di dalam hatinya melebur dengan kebingungan tanpa arah seperti ini. Seharusnya ini saat yang tepat. Bukankan begitu?

Bahkan kedua kubu hatinya yang sempat berkontradiksi kini bersatu untuk mendukungnya melakukan sesuatu.

Kapan lagi?

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Walau tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke, Naruto tetap berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu—walau dengan ketakutan penuh dalam keseluruhan harapan yang dia jaga. Keyakinan Sasuke akan mendengarkannya membuat Naruto takut, belum pernah ia seyakin ini. Tak pernah. Dan itu menjadi ketakutan tersendiri yang tak bisa Naruto deskripsikan. "Pulang. Pulanglah ke Konoha. Se-semua orang menunggumu pulang," tak ada lagi keyakinan dalam ucapannya. Seluruhnya menguap begitu saja. "Sa-Sasuke,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah ada di sini, di Konoha. Ja-jadi…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat sosok Si Raven yang berdiri. _Dia akan pergi sekarang? _Naruto merasa ada tarikan dari dalam tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan refleks memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang.

Keduanya terkejut.

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan pada detik yang sama Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Bodoh,"

Naruto mematung dalam posisi berdiri dan merunduk. Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri dan membuat Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saat burung-burung bernyanyi untuk menyambut fajar yang perlahan tampak, setetes butiran bening turun membasahi pipinya.

Di sisi lain, Uchiha Sasuke terus mempercepat langkahnya melewati batang-batang pohon. Otak dan benaknya sekarang kosong. Dia melangkah cepat mengikuti arah angin, mengikuti insting. Lalu, saat sinar matahari menyentuh kulitnya untuk pertama kali, Sasuke berhenti dan melompat ke pucuk pohon tertinggi. Suasana pagi masih sepi. Langit belum berwarna biru cerah. Udara masih dingin. Dan dia sendirian di sini. Tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Kegilaan menguasai dirinya dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan, ketika samar-samar melihat bayangan hitam mendekatinya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Ketika Uchiha Itachi—seseorang yang sangat ingin dibunuh Sasuke datang menghampirinya dengan aura misterius dan tatapan tajam, Sasuke tak peduli. Segala keinginannya untuk membunuh Itachi sudah lenyap. Tak ada tarikan lagi untuk membunuh kakaknya walau ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan sebuah pertarungan. Padahal dia tahu jika akan sulit mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan Itachi jika melewatkan kesempatan ini. Namun seperti yang sudah dikatakan, Sasuke tak peduli dan kehilangan minat.

Itulah kenapa alasan dia hanya tersenyum ketika Itachi ada di hadapannya dan berkata, "Lama tak bertemu, Aniki," dengan nada yang sering dia gunakan dulu ketika Itachi sampai di rumah.

Mendengar kalimat bernada seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Itachi sedikit tersentak. Apa maksud adiknya mengatakan hal itu?

Sasuke tak menanggapi kebingungan Itachi, dia hanya diam kemudian memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan sebelum lenyap dari hadapan Itachi menjadi gagak-gagak yang berterbangan ke berbagai arah. Itachi melihat hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang ganjil. Mengenai Sasuke yang tak lagi bernafsu untuk membunuhnya dan tatapan tak terdefinisikan itu mau tak mau mengambil seluruh perhatian Itachi. Sejenak dia berpikir hal apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya itu sebelum menghilang ketika tak kunjung menemukan hal yang dapat melengkapi kebingungannya.

Lain Sasuke, lainpula Naruto. Saat Sasuke benar-benar dirasuki kegilaan tanpa batas, Naruto justru tersenyum lebar ketika keluar dari kamar apartemennya—seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan semua yang dia lalui malam tadi adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak perlu diingat. Tak jauh dari apartemennya, dia melihat Sai dan Sakura yang tengah meributkan sesuatu. Dengan satu lompatan, Naruto sudah berhasil berada di tengah kedua rekannya. Menghentikan pertengkaran Sai dan Sakura.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun. Padahal aku dan Sakura-chan sedang berdiskusi tentang cara apa yang cocok untuk membangunkanmu," ujar Sai tanpa nada dan senyuman datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan memandang Sai dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa, aku sudah bangun," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang susah payah diucapkannya agar menjadi nada yang biasa ia gunakan. Dan dia berharap usahanya melatih senyuman serta cara bicaranya di cermin berhasil. "Ah! Ada misi apa kali ini?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, Hokage belum memberikan misi apa-apa," Naruto mendengus. Padahal saat ini dia membutuhkan misi untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari _Si Brengsek Kurang Ajar Itu_. "Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," Sakura merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius, "Beberapa Jounin melihat sosok Sasuke di sekitar desa," Sakura mulai menjelaskan. "Beberapa Anbu sudah dikerahkan untuk mengamati perbatasan Konoha, dan Hokage sangat yakin jika Sasuke masih berada di sekitar Konoha,"

Naruto sangat tahu apa maksud Sakura menceritakan semua ini padanya, "Apa kau ingin kita ikut menyisir daerah sekitar Konoha untuk mencari Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak setuju,"

Kedua pasang mata menatap Sai, "Apa maksudmu Sai?" tanya Sakura meminta penjelasan. "Sasuke mungkin belum jauh dari Konoha. Dan ini adalah kesempatan untuk membawanya pulang!" Sakura tampak bersemangat. Melihat mata Sakura yang penuh harapan membuat Naruto mendesah panjang.

"Ini bukan misi dari Hokage. Kita bisa disangka bersekutu dengan Sasuke,"

Penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal. Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sai. Mereka tidak bisa seenaknya saja bergerak tanpa perintah. Tapi sepertinya Sakura kurang bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan Sai. "Sakura," gadis cantik berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Aku setuju dengan Sai," ada raut kaget yang tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura, "Mungkin ada baiknya jika kita membicarakan ini pada Nenek Tsunade, ttebayo!" Naruto memperlihatkan semangat yang masih ada di dalam dirinya—_walau sedikit—_dengan susah payah.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar sebelum mengikuti langkah Naruto ke gedung Hokage. Sementara itu Sai mengikuti langkah mereka berdua dengan malas.

'**Apa kau ingin melihat reaksi penolakan lagi, bocah?'**

Seberapa keras dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan Kyuubi yang tengah mengajaknya bicara—ia tak bisa. "TTEBAYO!" Naruto berbalik arah, membuat Sai dan Sakura menatapnya kaget. "Kalian pergi saja menemui Hokage, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kakashi-sensei,"

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu**

**.**

**.**

Kya! Kya! Kya! Kya! Akhirnya fic SasuNaru pertamaku jadi jugaaa #senyum-senyum gaje


End file.
